Clause For Concern
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: A stubborn wolf tries to block out anything Christmas.
1. Breaking the bad news

Aaron walked into the den to find Erik, Lilly, and Carlos babysitting for him. He had been gone for two days and they were left to babysit.

Now was the hard part. Telling them about Hutch. It broke his heart to remember, but he knew that Hutch was in a better place.

Erik looked over and saw him coming in. He gave a confused look at how that wolf was.

"Who's that?" Erik asked Saul. Saul looked at him. He thought for a moment.

"I don't know." Aaron came in and spoke to them.

"Hi. You guys want to know who I am. I'm Aaron; let's just get that over with." Carlos then spoke up.

"Right! You told me that you regenerate! But you're Caribbean now?" He referred to his voice that was Caribbean.

"Where have you been? And why are you sad?" Lilly's face dropped as she tried to change the conversation.

"I have to tell you guys something important." Everyone looked at him.

"What happened daddy?" Saul asked. Aaron sighed. "Hutch is dead."

Everyone was silent. They didn't know what to say. Saul couldn't speak, but his face could speak for him. It said that he was filled with sorrow.

"How?" Erik asked.

"Me. I killed him by mistake. I'm sorry Saul…" 

Saul then looked at him in anger, but calmed himself down. Once he saw how sad his dad was, his perspective changed.

He knew better than to be mad at him, but to forgive him.

"I know how sad you must be, but we have many friends and me to make sure you grow up an amazing life."

Aaron told Saul. Saul then went up to him and cried into his fur.

"I want you to live with Eve for a bit. Just because she knows you better and she is with Tony now."

"What?!" He cried.

"I'm sorry. But I can't raise a kid in my messed up life."

Saul cried, but he knew what had to be done. He had to admit that Aaron was a bit dimwitted when it comes to life and death.

Deep down, he knew that this was going to happen. Saul stopped crying and went to a corner of the room. He curled up in a ball and laid there.

Aaron then left and was immediately followed by Erik and his friends.

"Is he really dead?" Carlos asked. Aaron nodded.

"I'm sorry. It must be hard for you." Lilly said with all of her heart.

"Thank you, Lil…" Aaron smiled a bit.

"I think you need a pick-me-up." Erik said. "Why don't you visit New York again? It is a great place to forget troubles and I heard it's where a FanFiction writer lives."

He said with a smile. Aaron stopped. "I have to tell Eve about what happened."

"I'll tell her." Lilly said. "I'll let her down easy. You, Erik, and Carlos can have fun in New York."

Aaron smiled. "Thanks, you guys. You are true friends."

Aaron then went to Humphrey's den to tell him and Kate about the trip.

He needed something like this to get him happy again. But what happiness he's worried about is Saul's.

He should take him some place nice. Possibly a carnival.


	2. Snow Miser

It was close to Christmas and many wolves were in the holiday spirit. Every wolf was decorating their dens and now, since the last Christmas, they always put up a giant tree in the middle of Jasper.

It was tradition and now it felt good. Tony and Eve decorated together as usual and Humphrey now visits his friend Santa every Christmas.

But one wolf doesn't love this. He doesn't like the whole idea that he only comes at this exact time and sees everyone give out presents.

He hated presents. The only thing he liked was the snow. He should know something about it too. He was made of it!

The whole of Jasper was snowing and a small den was getting hit hard with it. It was a secluded part of Jasper where this den was. A pair of eyes came from a pile of snow.

The wind blew most of the snow and it started to form a body as it blew down. It was a shape of a wolf but the fur was clear white.

His eyes were yellow as a cat and every time he exhaled, frost came out of his mouth. The wolf's name was Jack.

"I hate this holiday…"

Jack walked around his den and groaned to himself. Three more winds came and made three small disfigured wolves. All with discolored teeth and hunched backs.

"Don't forget, you do hate the joy." One wolf said.

"You hate the people." Another said.

"And hate the giving." The last said.

"Those are all great points. I do hate these things. But what can I do about it?"

"You are Jack Frost." The first said.

"You can do anything." Another exclaimed.

"Especially kill any wolf." The last said sadistically.

"But I can't kill. I'm… I'm…" A jaunty tune started to play.

"I'm Mister White Christmas, I'm Mister Snow." He began.

"I'm Mister Icicle, I'm Mister Ten Below.

Friends call me Jack Frost.

Whatever I touch

Turns to snow in my clutch

I'm too much!"

"He's Mister White Christmas. He's Mister Snow!" The three sang as they danced around Jack.

"He's Mister Icicle. He's Mister Ten Below."

"Friends call me Jack Frost,

Whatever I touch

Turns to snow in my clutch."

"He's too much!" Everyone sang.

"I never want to know a day

That's over forty degrees

I'd rather have it thirty,

Twenty, ten, five

And let it

Freeze!"

As he sang this part he picked up a rock and froze it. He threw it at a tree which smattered it into bits.


	3. Fear for him

"I love this holiday." Humphrey said.

"What don't you love?" Kate retorted as she was helping Humphrey decorate for Christmas.

She and Humphrey were putting on Christmas lights around the border of their den. It looked nice.

"How's this?" Kate asked as she rose up a section of lights.

"Perfect." Humphrey said with a smile. Kate then nailed the part into the den's wall.

Saul and Aaron were walking with each other as a family. He was getting ready to drop off him at Eve's.

"Saul, I'll still visit you. You know that, right? I still love you."

Saul sighed. "Of course. I just can't believe this."

"You don't have to think of this as a bad thing. You still have me. And I'll protect you no matter what."

Aaron kissed Saul on the top of his head as they entered Eve's den.

"Hello, sweetie." Eve said to Saul.

"Oh, Eve, I'm flattered but my boyfriend just died." Aaron bluntly said.

"Not talking to you. Saul, you must be hungry? There's caribou over there." Saul's stomach grumbled as he ran over there.

"I hope you know what you're doing with Saul."

"You are still the parent. You can still see him."

"I know. I just… fear for him."

"Don't worry." Eve said calmly. "I'm good with kids. Just look at Kate."

"I guess…"

Aaron left and saw the snow falling heavily. He started to run back to his den. The snow was too much for him so he thought he'd stop at someone's den for a bit.

He saw a den with blinking lights on it. He then ran into it.

"Aaron?" A familiar voice said.

"Kate?" Aaron asked. He must've run into Humphrey's and Kate's den.

"What are you doing here?" Humphrey asked.

"The snow was too much so I thought I'd take refuge in another's den until it goes down."

"By all means…." Humphrey said with a pleasant look on his face.

"Thanks. I just…" Aaron stopped and started to shake his fur of the snow and water. He started to wet Humphrey and Kate.

"Thanks for the bath…." Kate said as she and Humphrey wiped the water off them.

"Who's your friend?" Humphrey asked.

"What friend?" 

"Over there." He pointed to a pair of yellow eyes that looked into their den.

"Who are you?!" Aaron exclaimed. The pair of eyes then darted away.


	4. Slap on the paw

The three quickly looked outside. They saw nothing. It was just right with snow.

"Hmmm….." Humphrey thought. "Maybe it was just someone passing by.

"Maybe…" 

They went back outside, not knowing what happened to their decorations.

When the snow cleared, Aaron was able to leave the den. He was happy to meet Humphrey and Kate again, but this was unfortunate that he had to be with them.

Aaron walked out of the den and turned. He waved goodbye but saw an unthinkable sight.

"Um, guys…" 

Humphrey and Kate came out of their den and saw something they weren't prepared for. The holidays they put up were torn down and mangled.

"Who would do this?!" Kate asked as she tears up. Humphrey came close to comfort her.

"I don't know, but whoever makes my Kate cry will be dead…"

"Humphrey that's dark…" Kate said fearfully.

"Or I'll just get the guy who did it and slap him on the paw."

"There we go…" Aaron said.

"I'll find who did this. It was probably that guy that came through here." Aaron said with suspicion.

"You can't pinpoint it to one person Aaron. It maybe was the wind that did it."

"I'm going to overthink this. So don't stop me." Aaron said as he was already thinking. Aaron walked through the forest and started to think about who could've done this.

"Let's see. None of our enemies because they're either in jail or dead. It must be a new person. Of course… I think someone is purposely giving us these stupid enemies for some kind of…. Story."

Aaron then heard a rustling in the bushes. Aaron's ears flickered and he immedieatly sprinted into action.

He jumped into the bush and started to struggle with the wolf inside. When both came out, Aaron saw that he had only been fighting with Sebastian.

"Sebastian?" 

"Don hurt me!" He yelled.

"I thought you were a villain! What are you doing in the bushes?"

"Oh, I was looking for some bugs to see what they do. I was also…"

"Shut up…." Aaron said. He got off of him and he helped Sebastian up.

Sebastian wiped the snow of his fur. He looked over Aaron's shoulder and saw a pair of yellow eyes.

"Who's that?" Aaron turned and saw the eyes. He then started to chase it. Sebastian followed.


	5. The Spirit Of The Holidays

Aaron ran for the wolf with the yellow eyes while Sebastian followed.

"Why are we running?" Sebastian panted.

"Following that wolf before he destroys our Christmas."

Sebastian was still confused. They stopped as they saw the wolf go into a cave. They looked in awe. The cave was full of icicles and ice.

The two wolves started to go in. They saw that everything was made of ice, the floor, the rocks, the walls.

When Aaron and Sebastian stepped in, they started to slip and skirt around.

They held on onto a rock when suddenly they were caught by a rope. It spun around them and tied itself to the rock they were holding.

"This is so unfair." Aaron said.

The wolf with the yellow eyes came out and laughed.

"Why did you take us hostage?"

"To stop you from making my life hell."

Aaron and Sebastian looked at each other in confusion.

"I know, it makes no sense, but let me elaborate. I despise Christmas. Always hated it."

"Because?" 

"Because…." Jack stopped for a second. "I don't know. I've hated Christmas for so long I forgot why I did."

"Stop living in the past and have some fun." Aaron tried to persuade.

"I don't know. You could do something to make me hate this holiday again. I'm not taking my chances."

"Trust me…" Aaron said. "Don't be a jerk, it's Christmas."

"Are you that torn from the world?" Sebastian asked. "You could see your self as a happy wolf. "

"Good save…" Aaron said.

Jack was still hesitant. "Untie us and we'll show you how to have a great Christmas."

Jack listened. He untied them and soon he found himself as these two as a Christmas guides.

"Now, the first thing is this…" Aaron made a snowball and threw it at Sebastian.

"Ha ha ha!" They both laughed. Jack was amazed that Sebastian didn't kill him for that.

"Why didn't you hit him back?"

"It's all in good fun. You try it."

Jack looked down at the snow and made a ball. He held on to it and threw it at Aaron. He felt something. He knew something wasn't wrong with throwing this snowball because he felt this warmness inside him.

Aaron and Sebastian laughed. It was in good fun! That's what it was. He didn't think he could have fun like this.

"Teach me more….." He smiled.

They laughed as they shared their stories of Christmas tales and of whim. Jack felt a place in his heart like never before. He always hated a holiday for no reason and it made it as cold as snow.

Well, now, he's moved up in the world. Let's just say the spirit of the holiday changed this old miser's heart.


End file.
